ghosts at sea
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The UK arena tour 2012 of Jesus Christ Superstar but they are ghost haunting a wax figure not them on a ship


**Ghosts at sea**

_**There is a legend told by the crew ship. It was told that paranormal activity began shortly after a theater troop took a cruise on the Atlantic. Led by a superstar that was pregnant at that time. It is said that the entire cast was murdered. They're said to walk the decks searching for their killer **_

_**Back story:**_ _It was a cool fall day in Georgia. Melanie and the cast had died at sea. Since her death I had been sad. To cheer me up, Josh planed a surprise. Unfortunately I was a cruise._

We boarded the boat quickly walking the deck. I couldn't help noticing a large crowd gathering in a room to my left. I was too tired from the travel so I just went into my cabin. Once I got there I laid down. However before I could sleep, Jaimie burst in.

"Hey girl I found a wax museum on the boat." Jaimie said.

"Ok I'm bored anyway." I said. We walked down and into the museum. The place was packed with replicas of stars. Michael Jackson was there and in the far back there was a new exhibit. One for Jesus Christ Superstar UK Arena Tour 2012. There stood the cast as I remembered them. Although the cast were wax they were extremely life like. Melanie and Ben were frozen in the scene where he kissed her hand. Tim was even frozen as Judas and Chris was frozen as Herod. It was weird. I finally got close to Melanie's figure. Like the others it was posed so that it seemed lifelike, but she even had her left hand on her pregnant belly and it had a sunken in face baring a look of sickness. This was oddly detailed. It was like she was right there.

"Wow these are lifelike aren't they?" Jaimie said.

"I know but why did you bring me here?" I asked, "Aunt Mel's looks just like her. This is too much I was there, but I felt like I couldn't spend enough time with her. I just want her to know I love her."

"I know." Jaimie said

"No I had to watch the demon eat her alive from the inside while she withered away and I couldn't do nothing." I said and I walked up to the figure of her and sobbed, "Why did it have to be you?" Jaimie didn't reply she just threw his arms around me, once in his hug I started to cry. After a few moments I stopped. I was just cried out. As I finally composed myself together, I looked around. In the dark of the museum showroom I saw a woman walking in front of me. Her belly was bulbous and she had a sickly appearance. However before I could make her out, she faded. Still she seemed familiar.

"OMG I saw Aunt Mel." I said.

"It's probably just a reflection." Jaimie said calmly.

"Angel help me." A voice echoed weakly.

"Explain the voice then." I said.

"I can't take the pain anymore." She moaned weakly. The lights flickered and the room suddenly grew cold. Looking back at her wax figure I saw something strange. The right arm moved swiftly to the belly. The face was also contorting into a painful expression. It was freaky.

"Aunt Mel is that really you?" I asked

"Yes Angel. I can't stay like this forever though." She said weakly in a pained voice. Suddenly the wax figure stepped off of the stand. She limped over to me and fell to her knees weakly. Then she reached up putting her arms around me. Once again I was in my aunt's embrace.

"Angel you have to free us." She said weakly as she sank to the floor.

"I will Aunt Mel. But how?" I asked and I started to sob, "I can't do this without you Aunt Mel."

"Yes you can Angel," She said weakly as she wiped the tears off my face, "I believe in you."

"I miss you Aunt Mel." I sobbed.

"I miss you too Angel." She replied weakly tightening her embrace, "Angel I'm loosing control of this wax body. I won't be able to stay like this for much longer."

Wait you can't go yet." I replied.

"It's alright. I know you can help us Angel." She said weakly

I can't." I replied sobbing.

"Yes you can Angel." She said weakly raising my face to eye level

"But how?" I asked

"Go to my cabin and you will know." She replied weakly as her arm dropped.

"Aunt Mel I need you're help." I sobbed.

"I'll help any way I can Angel." She said weakly embracing me once again.


End file.
